Bienvenue chez les Stark
by Olive Wriff
Summary: Un jour la vie de Steve et Tony Stark a changé et depuis la vie quotidienne n'est plus vraiment la même. Mais c'est tout aussi bien comme ça. [Nouveaux chapitres courant Février/Mars 2019]
1. La créature

**Bonjour/bonsoir. Le temps a passé depuis ma dernière fic et après plusieurs années où l'écriture n'a pas eu beaucoup de place dans mon emploi du temps me revoilà sur le site pour recommencer mon petit bonhomme de chemin en votre compagnie.**

 **Amoureuse des Marvel (mais pas lectrice des comics, déso pas déso) je me penche cette fois-ci sur nos Avengers préférés et la famille Stark plus particulièrement. Je m'inspire principalement de fanarts drôles trouvés sur Pinterest donc ceux qui fouinent reconnaîtront certainement. Honnêtement je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence sortiront les prochains chapitres. J'essayerai d'être régulière mais je ne promets rien, la vie étant ce qu'elle est.**

 **Merci à ma bêta & besta Melli-Mello pour les premières lectures et la correction (parce que oui, même après dix relectures, il y a toujours des fautes qui survivent, les sales...).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à la prochaine !**

* * *

 **La créature**

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Le captain avait perdu sa mère très jeune et venait d'une époque où l'homosexualité n'était pas bien perçue. Pour lui la question ne se posait même pas. Quant à Tony, sa relation conflictuelle avec son père et ses années de batifolage avec la gente féminine l'avaient vacciné d'une quelconque envie. Oh bien sûr, quand ils croisaient des familles dans la rue, ou quand leurs amis avaient commencé à mettre en place leur future descendance l'idée leur avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais ça restait enfoui quelque part dans leur tête, sans jamais traverser leurs lèvres. Pourquoi en parler alors ? Aussi, ils menaient leur vie comme bon leur semblait, chacun éprouvant une fibre paternelle pour autre chose, des histoires que Steve dessinait dans son coin quand personne ne le regardait, et les chers robots de Tony. Sans parler de Jarvis. La voix qui les accompagnait quotidiennement dans la tour était à la fois un enfant, un confident et un parent. A eux trois ils formaient une drôle de famille, mais c'était la leur et ça leur suffisait.

Ce fut donc un vrai chamboulement pour eux deux et pour leur entourage quand la créature apparut dans leur vie. Elle était arrivée on ne sait comment, la veille on n'en parlait même pas et le lendemain pouf ! Elle était en train de prendre ses aises sur le canapé d'angle du salon. C'était Steve qui avait craqué le premier. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de la créature quelque chose avait explosé du côté de son cœur et il avait presque harcelé Tony au téléphone pour que celui-ci quitte son bureau pour le rejoindre et voir ce qui avait tellement marqué son compagnon. Si le captain avait été catégorique dès la première seconde, il avait fallu presque deux heures de discussion pour convaincre Iron Man. C'était une lourde responsabilité. Ça leur prendrait des années, du temps, de l'argent. Ça pouvait être dangereux avec leur vie de super héros. Et puis si Steve était une sorte de saint glacé qui ne connaissait ni le vice ni le doute, Tony était loin d'être le candidat idéal. Certes depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble il avait fini par oublier l'alcool et les fêtes plus proches de l'orgie que de la soirée tranquille. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un génie qui avait le cerveau constamment en ébullition. Même s'il essayait de ne pas le faire trop souvent, ça lui arrivait encore de passer des nuits blanches sur ses créations, d'oublier de manger ou de se laver tellement il était emporté par ses projets. Il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper correctement de lui-même sans que son amant ou Jarvis interviennent, comment pouvait-il objectivement s'occuper de _ça_? Mais Steve avait su trouver les mots, Steve trouvait toujours les mots. Et Tony avait accepté, lui aussi emporté par l'enthousiasme et l'envie de prendre soin de cette petite chose en lui donnant tout l'amour qu'il lui fallait. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas comme son père finalement. Normalement ça aurait du être bien plus long et la créature n'aurait pas pu atterrir chez eux aussi rapidement. Mais quand on s'appelait Tony Stark et qu'en plus on était marié au héros national, on pouvait se permettre d'accélérer les choses à sa guise. Bien sûr, ils devraient eux aussi passer tout les tests pour finaliser l'adoption, tout le monde était à la même enseigne, quand bien même on sauvait le pays une ou deux fois par mois. Et ils auraient également plusieurs visites durant les premiers mois pour vérifier qu'on n'oubliait pas la créature dans un coin de l'appartement. Mais ils avaient pu la prendre avec eux le jour même. Jarvis avait été très efficace comme toujours et la nuit tombée ils avaient pu coucher leur nouveau colocataire dans une chambre digne de ce nom, juste à quelques mètres de la leur. Bien entendu, les autres habitants de la tour avaient aussitôt montré leurs museaux dès leur retour et après les exclamations de Thor, les remontrances de Bruce et les menaces de Natasha tous les avaient félicité. Steve avait souri, aux anges et Tony avait été fier comme un coq, ce qui le surprenait lui-même. C'est qu'on s'attache vite à ces petites choses. Les premiers jours, ça n'avait pas été simple. La créature était un peu perdue avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé en quelques jours, et cherchait encore ses marques. Les deux hommes avaient du apprendre en peu de temps à s'occuper de tout ce qui impliquait leur colocataire : la nourriture, les pleurs, les jeux, les couches (ça, Tony s'en serait bien passé). Mais finalement, au fil des semaines tous s'acclimataient et la vie repris son cours tranquillement. On commença même à prendre des photos des moments jugés trop « chous » comme lorsque Steve donnait le bain ou que Tony se retrouvait avec de la purée de carottes dans les cheveux. On s'adaptait avec bonheur et le génie trouvait même très plaisant d'accompagner les siestes quotidiennes de la créature et dormant avec elle sur le canapé. Lui allongé comme un pacha et elle bien calée contre son torse, un bras de l'adulte la retenant au cas où. C'était justement lors d'une de ses siestes que Steve se dit qu'il faudrait sérieusement commencer à faire un album de toutes leurs photos. Son téléphone était rempli de souvenirs, il ne fallait pas laisser tous ces clichés trainer bêtement. Attendri par la scène, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils et repris son livre, attendant que ses deux hommes se réveillent. Ce fut Tony qui ouvrit un œil le premier, au bout d'un quart d'heure. Jetant un regard à la chose qui ronflait doucement sur lui, il s'amusa à toucher le petit nez de son doigt. Bientôt de grands yeux marron le fixèrent, l'air interrogateur. Tony continua son manège, allant jusqu'à chatouiller la petite chose derrière les oreilles. Des gloussements ravis lui répondirent.

\- Alors comme ça on aime les chatouilles ?

Un grand sourire lui répondit.

\- Mais tu es un vrai tombeur. Tu vas faire chavirer les cœurs quand tu seras plus grand ! Tu me ferais presque craquer créature.

\- Tony, ce n'est pas une créature mais un enfant. Il a un prénom je te rappelle. – lui répéta pour la énième fois Steve, le nez toujours plongé dans son roman.

\- Je trouve que créature lui va beaucoup mieux. Cette chose va nous surprendre, je le sens. Et puis les prénoms sont tellement surfaits de nos jours.

\- Ben voyons. – soudain des gargouillis se firent entendre, Steve se leva aussitôt pour prendre le petit dans ses bras – On va vite te nourrir mon grand ! Laissons Tony l'imbécile tout seul, il l'a mérité.

\- Hey ! Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile ? – il se redressa aussitôt, entrant dans la cuisine à la suite du captain. – Je suis certainement l'homme le plus doué depuis que Mozart a vu le jour. Tu n'as aucun droit de me rabaisser de la sorte Rogers.

\- Stark Rogers, Tony. Tu t'en rappelles ? – la tête enfouie dans le placard, en train de choisir le petit pot adéquat pour le goûter, il présenta sa main gauche d'un geste.

\- Ben tiens, là tu es fier de ton mari quand il s'agit d'exhiber ton alliance. J'ai toujours su que tu n'en voulais qu'à mon fric, et mon cul.

\- Tony ! Langage ! Tu ne peux pas faire un effort devant le petit ?

Le brun lança un regard goguenard à l'enfant, sagement assis dans sa chaise haute qui le regardait sans évidemment rien comprendre de la discussion. Il ébouriffa gentiment la petite touffe de cheveux bruns du garçon avant de redresser le menton, d'un air hautin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, papa Stark enseignera tout ce qu'il faut à sa progéniture. Je lui apprendrai tout ce que je sais, il fera des merveilles.

\- Si tu parles de ce que je pense garde tes leçons pour toi. – Steve installa une chaise juste à côté de l'enfant et ouvrit le pot sélectionné avec attention, avant d'en tendre une cuillère pleine au bambin – Notre fils ne deviendra certainement pas un dragueur paumé comme tu l'as été, Tony.

\- Il gagnera tous les prix de science. Il sera un brillant médecin ou ingénieur.

\- Et s'il préférait autre chose ? Comme les arts ou la littérature ?

\- Un Stark professeur ou artiste ? Drôle d'idée. Enfin ! Il pourra faire tout ce qu'il veut. Du moment qu'il ne finit pas journaliste à chercher n'importe quel scoop comme une hyène. J'ai suffisamment donné avec ce genre de personne, merci bien ! – s'exclama le génie en se vautrant sur une chaise, juste en face de Steve.

Le blond hocha la tête, lui aussi avait eu ses déboires avec la presse il y a de cela des années, et tendit une nouvelle cuillère au petit garçon affamé.

\- On l'aidera dans ses choix, pour qu'il fasse le moins d'erreur possible. Aussi bien dans les études que dans les amours.

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il ai de petite amie ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je refuse qu'il nous ramène une écervelée, une fille qui ne pense qu'à l'argent… ou pire, une psychopathe !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là, il ira dans les meilleures écoles, on ne rencontre pas de psychopathe arriviste et vénale là-bas. Ou si peu.

\- Et si jamais il avait de mauvaises fréquentations ?

\- On fera attention. Jarvis le surveillera. Au pire qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Qu'il nous ramène un jour un vieil animal blessé et à moitié fou trouvé dans la rue ? On a vu pire avec les méchants qu'on se coltine.

Steve soupira, la tête pleine de scénarios catastrophe. Il jeta un coup d'œil sévère au petit garçon qui terminait son pot.

\- Qu'on ne te prenne pas à nous faire tourner en bourrique, compris Peter Parker ?

\- Stark chéri, Peter Stark.


	2. L'anniversaire

**Bonjour/soir à tous. Prenons notre temps pour profiter de notre petite famille. J'ai prévu, pour le moment, de publier un chapitre tous les quinze jours, suivants l'inspiration et le temps disponible.**

 **Je vous remercie du bon accueil (commentaires, favoris, followers) et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre ! A la prochaine !**

 **Encore merci à ma besta/bêta Melli-Mello.**

* * *

 **L'anniversaire**

Aujourd'hui la tour Avengers était en ébullition. On fêtait les deux ans de Peter et ses pères voulaient marquer le coup. C'était le premier anniversaire du garçon qu'ils fêteraient ensemble. Cela faisait maintenant un an que le petit garçon était dans leur vie et ils étaient devenus des supers héros complètement gagas. Il n'y avait rien d'assez bien pour leur petit prince. Du parc en bois sculpté des douces mains de Tony aux vêtements mignons, tout était minutieusement étudié par le couple pour faire plaisir au petit. Oh bien sûr, ce dernier ne se rendait même pas compte de tout ce qu'on faisait pour lui. Bien trop jeune pour réaliser qu'on le traitait comme un roi, il se contentait de rire et de faire des sourires à tout le monde, heureux d'être entouré d'amour. Peter était un petit garçon un poil timide, malgré le caractère excentrique de son papa Tony, mais toujours de bonne humeur. Il ne faisait jamais de crise de colère ou de caprice. Quant aux larmes elles ne survenaient que lorsque le petit était vraiment triste. Comme lorsque Thor avait marché accidentellement sur ses petites voitures ou que les célèbres engueulades de Tony et Steve atteignaient leur paroxysme. Peter n'aimaient pas voir son papa et son daddy en colère, mais heureusement ça ne se terminait jamais mal et il pouvait rapidement profiter de leurs câlins en oubliant l'orage. Les autres habitants de la tour étaient soulagés également quand le couple arrêtait de se prendre la tête. Ça n'allait jamais loin mais ils redoutaient de les voir passer aux mains lorsque les cris montaient. Après tout, c'était des supers héros, on n'était jamais à l'abri de les voir utiliser leurs armes l'un contre l'autre sur un coup de tête. Mais bien heureusement ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Une fois, ils avaient même surpris le captain protéger Tony de la pluie avec son bouclier après une opération de sauvetage. Le génie était bien sûr à l'abri dans son armure mais le blond avait agit à l'instinct. Rien ne devait mettre en danger son homme, pas même la plus petite goute d'eau. Et bien sûr cet instinct de mère poule s'était amplifié avec l'arrivée de Peter. Steve avait fait installer tout un système pour protéger le petit des coins de table, de meubles, des escaliers, de l'ascenseur, des fenêtres, des outils de Tony ou encore du marteau de Thor. Oui Steve était à la pointe lorsqu'il s'agissait de la protection anti-objets inanimés. Mais pas en ce qui concernait les êtres vivants. Entre Tony qui n'hésitait pas à emmener Peter dans son labo ou Thor qui s'amusait à lancer très haut le petit en l'air pour le rattraper toujours in extremis, il n'était pas aidé ! Heureusement que Loki gardait toujours un œil sur l'enfant quand il était occupé ailleurs. Lorsque le Jotun avait posé de nouveau un pied sur Terre, il n'avait pas été accueilli avec banderoles et ballons mais le frère et amant de Thor avait su se faire pardonner et était devenu avec le temps membre en CDD (renouvelable tous les ans). Officiellement il était toujours sous surveillance mais les Avengers ne s'occupaient plus de ça depuis longtemps. Steve, comme tous les autres, avait appris à connaître Loki et à l'apprécier. Sous ses airs de diva en mal de reconnaissance et un poil caractériel, c'était quelqu'un de très cultivé, drôle et surtout très protecteur. Thor leur avait dit qu'il tenait ça de leur mère. Et c'est vrai qu'entre son amant soigneux comme un ours et son (plus ou moins officiel) filleul qui s'amusait à gambader partout sans prendre en compte le danger potentiel, Loki avait du travail. Il y avait bien sûr les autres Avengers sur qui on pouvait compter. Clint était papa, Natasha s'était découvert un vrai instinct maternel et Bruce était doux comme un agneau. Oui, leur petit prince était bien protégé. Et puis Jarvis veillait au grain quand ils étaient en mission. C'était lui qui avait sélectionné la baby-sitter et les gardes du corps. Du personnel hautement performant ! De quoi être rassuré pendant qu'on tabasse deux trois fous furieux.

La journée avait commencé comme n'importe quel jour de semaine. Si ce n'est les décorations installées dans la nuit pour la fête d'anniversaire, tout était normal. Pourtant les habitants réalisèrent vite que quelque chose clochait avec le couple Stark. C'était à qui s'occupait le mieux de Peter. Tony s'était chargé de la toilette, Steve le nourrissait, Tony lui racontait des blagues, Steve le faisait tourner dans ses bras. Chacun s'arrachant presque l'enfant des bras. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là mais la tension augmenta lors du déjeuner. La chaise haute installée entre eux deux, les pères tendaient chacun de leur côté une cuillère au pauvre Peter qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pour peu qu'il choisisse une cuillère plutôt que l'autre le père vainqueur envoyait un sourire radieux au perdant. Même chose au moment de la sieste. Steve installa un petit coin douillet avec tous les coussins de l'appartement et plaça doucement leur fils dessus mais Tony débarqua comme un bourrin, attrapa le petit sous son bras et parti lui faire faire sa sieste dans son atelier. Les Avengers virent Steve bouder quelques minutes avant de partir en trombe, et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec son bouclier en main. Tout fier, il l'exposa dans le salon en attendant que Tony et Peter reviennent une fois l'heure du goûter arrivée. Et ça ne manqua pas. Dès que le petit reconnut le bouclier de son père il voulut l'approcher. Il adorait quand ses papas lui montraient leur panoplie de super héros. Tony fit une tronche de quatre mètres de long avant de lui aussi disparaître quelques minutes dans son atelier et de revenir avec un jouet fabriqué spécialement pour l'occasion. Il avait travaillé dessus toute la semaine et trouvait le moment tout à fait opportun pour le donner à un Peter ravi de son nouveau robot. Oubliant totalement son daddy qui se sentit très seul avec son bouclier. La journée continua dans cette atmosphère étrange. On les appela pour une intervention d'urgence, la moitié du groupe resta à la tour tandis que l'autre allait régler leur compte aux malfrats. Et quand Captain America et Iron Man rentrèrent chez eux pour pavaner devant leur fils un peu perdu il se peut qu'un bouclier ai cogné contre la tête en métal d'un certain génie, heureusement Peter regardait ailleurs à ce moment-là sinon il aurait certainement été traumatisé. La tension grimpa en flèche au moment de la fête d'anniversaire. Déjà aucun des deux ne voulait laisser l'autre porter Peter, ensuite c'était à qui faisait la meilleure photo du petit soufflant ses bougies et à qui offrait la meilleure part de gâteau. Les autres Avengers faisaient profil bas, se contentant d'occuper Peter tandis que ses pères commençaient à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseau. Lorsque l'assiette pleine de gâteau rencontra le doux visage de Steve, les règles de bienséance furent oubliées et ce fut vite à qui envoyait le meilleur projectile à l'autre. Presque tout y passa. De la chaise à la poêle et passant par la magnifique bouilloire avec les poussins peints dessus offerte par Pepper le mois dernier (elle avait toujours eu des goûts bizarres question décoration). L'équipe avait bien sûr pris l'enfant avec elle dans le salon et tentait de faire oublier au petit les cris qui sortaient de la cuisine. Mais Peter n'était pas idiot et rapidement les larmes montèrent, il n'aimait vraiment pas quand ses papas étaient en colère. Très vite les pleurs de l'enfant dépassèrent en décibels les cris des deux adultes qui oublièrent leur querelle pour aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Pas la peine d'être un surhomme pour comprendre les regards lourds de sens de leurs amis et la bouille toute rouge du bambin. Steve prit doucement leur fils dans ses bras et lui promit qu'ils ne se fâcheraient plus. L'embrassant et le câlinant pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Tony fit le pitre pour essayer de le faire rire ce qui marcha parfaitement. Finalement les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence avant de s'excuser, l'air gêné. Ce premier anniversaire leur était un peu monté à la tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour jouer au papa modèle, Peter était déjà très heureux avec eux. C'était amplement suffisant. Tout à leur paix retrouvée, les deux pères ne remarquèrent pas Loki fouiller dans le portefeuille de Tony, laissé si gentiment sur la table basse, et ils n'eurent pas trop leur mot à dire lorsque le parrain (toujours pas officiel) de leur fils leur piqua le petit pour aller dîner en ville en compagnie des autres Avengers. Tout ça au frais du couple, bien évidemment. Ils l'avaient bien cherché ces deux imbéciles. Et puis ils avaient une cuisine à nettoyer, ça n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 _ **MlleSRL68** _: Merci d'approuver ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 _ **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**_ : Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise autant. C'est vrai que Steve et Tony sont adorables dans le rôle de papas. Merci à toi pour ton avis si enthousiaste ! Il m'a fait chaud au coeur.

 _ **hachi80**_ : J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de ton impatience !


	3. Papa est un héros

**Bonjour/soir à tous. On continue notre petite aventure chez les Stark. Aujourd'hui gros plan sur un Iron Man qui reste lui-même malgré les changements dans sa vie. On retrouve également Little Peter qui va faire son entrée à l'école.**

 **Un gros merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi enthousiastes (et pour l'accueil de notre Loki chéri). Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

 **Merci à ma besta/bêta Melli-Mello, change pas t'es super.**

* * *

 **Papa est un héros**

Tony Stark s'était toujours senti différent. Déjà de par son éducation, on l'avait élevé dans l'idée qu'il était supérieur intellectuellement et socialement aux autres. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était un Stark. Dans une autre vie, on l'aurait paré de peaux de bêtes, d'une couronne sur le crâne, et on l'aurait envoyé chasser les loups géants dans la forêt. Mais dans le monde actuel, on était loin des épées et des dragons. Ici tout n'était qu'invention, technologie et prestance.

Avec le temps et l'expérience, mais surtout avec les rencontres qui marquèrent sa vie, Tony apprit que tout ce que lui avait inculqué son père n'était pas totalement faux. De par son intelligence phénoménale, il était effectivement différent de la plupart des gens. Mais il n'était pas obligé d'être un connard fini pour le prouver au monde entier. Et surtout, il n'était pas seul dans ce cas. Bruce, Loki et mêmes certains employés de son entreprise, des scientifiques devenus ses amis, tous pouvaient tenir une conversation avec lui sans ressortir avec un mal de tête. Mieux ! Ils pouvaient l'élever intellectuellement, lui apporter de nouvelles choses. Des idées, des concepts qui n'avaient jamais effleuré son esprit si bouillant.

Et puis il y avait ses expériences amoureuses. Lucy, la jolie blonde aux grands yeux verts dont il était fou amoureux quand il avait neuf ans. Quand elle avait déménagé pour ses études, il avait eu le cœur brisé de voir la jeune femme partir. Et du haut de ses douze ans il s'était juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Il avait tenu cette promesse pendant de nombreuses années, et encore aujourd'hui il repensait à cette ancienne voisine, qui lui souriait toujours chaleureusement quand ils se croisaient aux réceptions entre gens de bien, avec tendresse. D'ailleurs il retrouvait un peu de ses traits chez Natasha, peut-être la bouche ? Ensuite, bien des années plus tard, il y avait eu Pepper. Une blonde encore. La jeune femme avait commencé à le changer, lui montrant par A + B qu'on pouvait être un génie et un homme sain avec une vie saine. Son amie et collègue l'avait largué avant de terminer le travail mais les bases étaient là. Et quand elle s'était mariée quelques années plus tard avec un obscur écrivain anglais du nom de Charles Brooker (1), il avait été heureux pour elle. Même si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à cet écrivaillon venu à New York en vacances et jamais reparti. Sois disant monsieur était un génie visionnaire et que ses livres marqueraient l'histoire. Génie visionnaire, bah voyons ! Lui était un génie visionnaire. Il avait mis au point une énergie nouvelle qui pouvait changer le destin de la planète. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait le Brooker ? Quelques livres de science-fiction obscurs, rien d'autre. Lui aussi il pouvait imaginer des choses affreuses avec les réseaux sociaux, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour écrire ce genre d'absurdités. _Miroir sombre_ , quelle idée de titre tiens ! Non il n'était pas de mauvaise foi. Non il n'avait pas promis à Steve de regarder la saison 4 de l'adaptation télé avec lui samedi prochain. Celle dont il avait demandé à Jarvis de fouiller tout le net pour trouver la moindre photo exclusive. Fan lui ? Jamais ! D'ailleurs à chaque nouveau livre envoyé par Brooker, la dédicace indiquait bien « Pour Steve & Tony », c'était son mari le fan, pas lui. Son nom n'apparaissait que par simple courtoisie. Après tout, ils avaient partagé la même femme, ça créait des liens. Steve lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis que la date de la prochaine saison avait été officiellement annoncée. En quelques années, il avait rattrapé tout son retard sur le XXIe siècle. Un vrai boulimique de technologie et de nouveauté. Il était loin le temps où l'équipe pouvait le charrier parce qu'il regardait son téléphone portable comme s'il s'agissait d'une étrange relique extraterrestre, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas les références quand ils blaguaient entre eux. Maintenant c'était lui qui tenait les autres au courant des nouveautés. Culture, technologie, politique, Steve avait toujours un temps d'avance sur les autres Avengers. C'était fascinant.

Steve. Tony avait un lien particulier avec Captain America. Lorsqu'il lui avait révélé, ça avait été un moment particulièrement gênant pour lui et touchant pour son compagnon. Un blond encore. A croire que Tony avait un désir profond pour tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou non à l'or. Un certain psychanalyste aurait décrété qu'il fantasmait inconsciemment sur l'image idyllique de sa grand-mère maternelle, blonde devant l'éternel. D'autres en concluraient qu'il était tout simplement vénal. Lui, ça lui rappelait juste les heures passées à son bureau, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à dessiner sans relâche des schémas de tout et n'importe quoi. Il adorait son bureau et cette fenêtre. Lorsque l'été approchait, les rayons du soleil venaient le réchauffer, lui qui avait toujours manqué d'une certaine tendresse. Sa mère, bien qu'aimante, n'était pas très démonstrative. Quant à son père, n'en parlons même pas. Pepper l'avait accueilli dans ses bras, Steve lui refusait de le laisser partir. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Le héros national l'avait bousculé, emmerdé, harcelé pour qu'il change. Et finalement ça avait fonctionné. Les romantiques diront que Tony avait changé par amour. Mais lui considérait qu'il avait changé d'abord pour lui. Pour se sentir bien, mieux. Et qu'ensuite, il avait accepté de se regarder en face en ce qui concernait ses sentiments naissants. La vie avec Steve coulait de source et était loin d'être simple en même temps. Quand on s'appelait Iron Man, on avait forcément une vie hors norme. Alors si on associait un autre héros sur la balance, ça donnait une équation assez risquée. Mais tout les deux ça fonctionnait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. La vie semblait plus simple avec Steve à ses côtés. Plus d'alcool, plus de drogue, plus d'orgie, de réveil ahuri, de trous de mémoire, de fric dépensé n'importe comment. Une maison accueillante, des amis, un fils. Lorsqu'il était aux mains de ses ravisseurs, jamais il n'aurait cru tout cela possible. A l'époque il venait de recevoir sa première baffe en pleine face. Steve lui en avait donné une bonne centaine d'autres au cours de leur vie commune. Et c'était tout simplement parfait.

Pourtant, quand on était Tony Stark, les amis aussi bien que le mari ne vous changeaient pas totalement. Et dans son rôle de papa, Tony restait égal à lui-même. Peter était son digne héritier, alors il ne se privait pas de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il jugeait utile. La physique, la biologie, la technologie, Jarvis, la politique, les coups de pute, les armures… Quand bien même Peter n'avait que cinq ans et ne comprenait pas tout, Tony lui apprenait. Et puis Peter était un élève très attentif, alors c'était un vrai plaisir de lui parler de toutes ses passions. Mine de rien, l'enfant avait visiblement un esprit scientifique. Tony avait vite remarqué que son fils semblait très intéressé par tout ce qui touchait la chimie et les calculs. Bien que le petit n'était pas encore capable de faire des équations à plusieurs chiffres, il était déjà assez débrouillard niveau mathématiques pour la plus grande joie de son père. Ce dernier le collait d'ailleurs dans les pattes de Bruce et Loki quand il devait retourner travailler dans son atelier, avec la musique à fond. Il avait donné aux deux hommes pour mission d'instruire son héritier. Bruce lui avait rappelé que techniquement, son fils n'avait même pas fait son entrée à l'école primaire, mais Loki avait semblé enchanté de parler magie avec son filleul. S'amusant à lui faire voir quelques tours pour le plus grand bonheur du petit, fasciné par les dons de son parrain (officiel à presque 95 %, il gagnait du terrain sur la légitimité juridique d'année en année).

En parlant de rentrée justement. Celle de Peter avait marqué l'Amérique toute entière. Le petit n'était pas allé ni en crèche, ni en maternelle, ses pères jugeant qu'il était tout aussi bien à la Tour pour encore quelques années. Papas poules ? Jamais ! Mais Peter avait grandi et il devait désormais entrer dans le monde à tout juste cinq ans. Steve voulait qu'il soit dans une bonne classe, avec un ou une enseignant(e) attentif/ve. Tony JesuisdevenuplussageetmeilleurmaismavieestenormassifetjesuisIronfuckingMantagueule voulait que son fils intègre l'école la plus prestigieuse (et la plus chère mais chut, on ne parle pas argent entre gens bien éduqués). Du coup Peter avait été rapidement inscrit à la Edith Sharpe School (2), un établissement privé allant de la crèche au collège. Vieille école ouverte par les descendants de la célèbre femme de lettres, l'Edith Sharpe School était reconnue pour son éducation moderne et ouverte et pour ses enseignants surdiplômés. L'école, bien que privée et profitant allégrement des chèques des familles aisées, était également un lieu accessible pour des enfants plus modestes qui, si ils possédaient un don naissant pour n'importe quel domaine, pouvaient obtenir une bourse et intégrer une classe. Le côté clinquant plaisait à Tony et le côté humaniste plaisait à Steve. Le lieu idéal pour leur petit prince.

Lorsque le couple phare des Etats-Unis avaient adopté un enfant, les médias en avaient fait des gorges chaudes. Et depuis son arrivée à la Tour, le petit Peter était aussi connu que le prince George. Le couple Stark avait un héritier et devenait officiellement la famille Stark. Ne manquait plus que le manteau d'hermine et le trône de fer. Beaucoup de journalistes avaient fait des recherches sur le petit, mais Tony était rapidement intervenu et avait obtenu que ni le visage, ni le dossier de son fils ne soient accessibles. Du coup les américains connaissaient le nom de Peter mais ne savaient pas à quoi il ressemblait. Et ça allait doucement changer au fil des ans, puisque Peter allait côtoyer des camarades de classe. On ne pouvait pas empêcher Peter de grandir, aussi Tony décréta qu'il fallait qu'il fasse une entrée dans le monde digne d'un Stark.

Son plan initial prévoyait un jet mais c'était trop gros, du coup il s'était résigné à un hélicoptère. Mais là encore son cher et tendre lui avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était niet, Iron Man dû donc se résigner à sortir sa chère Acura, son joujou préféré parmi toute sa collection. Quelle tristesse, on ne pouvait même pas en jeter plein la vue en allant à l'école. Quelle honte ! Mais n'était pas Stark qui veut et Tony n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Son homme ne pourrait pas venir, une réunion importante avec Fury, aussi il ferait à sa sauce. Revêtant son tout dernier costume cousu sur-mesure, mettant ses célèbres lunettes noires sur son nez et paradant avec le tout dernier Stark Phone pas encore sur le marché, Tony tenait sagement un Peter tout timide par la main, le menton relevé avec son air si supérieur qui faisait craquer les femmes et les jeunes scientifiques fans du génie. Lui et son fils avaient traversé la foule de photographes, qui les attendaient au pied de la Tour, avec l'aide des agents de sécurité et montèrent sagement dans sa voiture du luxe. De cette journée, les américains retiendront deux choses. Que Tony Stark était certainement le père le plus classe du monde (même si il avait l'air d'un mafieux avec son costume rayé à l'italienne et son air mauvais quand il fixait les paparazzis) et qu'il galérait comme n'importe quel mortel en voulant attacher correctement la ceinture de sécurité sur le siège enfant de son fils. Surtout quand Peter, oubliant sa timidité, gesticulait de partout, tout excité à l'idée de faire sa rentrée des classes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école, Miss Nelly (future maîtresse de Peter) et les parents d'élèves eurent du mal à garder leur calme. Iron Man juste devant eux ! Et Iron Man junior ! Rapidement cependant, Miss Nelly repris son rôle au sérieux et accueillit le papa poule non assumé avec patience, répondant à toutes ses questions et lui faisant même visiter la salle de classe. Les parents, eux, mirent près d'un mois à se faire à l'idée qu'ils voyaient effectivement le couple de héros le plus huppé du pays venir déposer et chercher leur merveille tous les jours. Quant aux enfants, ils étaient bien incapables de les reconnaître sans leurs tenues de combat. Aussi Peter n'eut pas trop de souci le premier jour. Mardi, deux petits malins le bousculèrent dans la cour de récré. Jeudi, ils lui firent perdre son plateau à la cantine. Vendredi, ils finirent à l'infirmerie avec l'arrière-train légèrement brûlé. Pas de quoi avoir de cicatrices, mais suffisant pour que les petits retiennent la leçon. Le samedi matin, pendant que toute la Tour dormait encore, Peter entra en silence dans le labo de son père et son oncle Bruce pour reposer sagement les quelques ustensiles qu'il avait emprunté la veille.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

Oups ! Papa était réveillé ! Enfin, visiblement il n'avait pas dormi. Peter aurait du être plus prudent. Relevant la tête, le petit chercha ses mots, ses mains tenant toujours les preuves. Finalement il haussa les épaules et sourit timidement à son père. Tony Stark soupira et passa une main lasse sur le visage. En tant que père modèle, que devait-il faire ? Steve devait encore dormir dans leur lit comme un bienheureux, et Jarvis était occupé ailleurs à sa demande. Il s'agenouilla près de son fils et jeta un regard à ce qui manquait hier dans son placard.

\- Tu…tu vas le dire à Daddy ?

\- On sait que c'est toi ?

\- Non. La maîtresse a pas cru Martin et Dave, et puis Marie-Jane a dit que j'étais resté tout le temps avec elle.

\- Bien joué gamin.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 ** _Miss Homme Enceinte 2_ **: J'espère que tu as un bon canapé où t'installer parce que mon histoire va avoir pas mal de chapitres ! On est effectivement loin du one-shot ! ;) Je suis comme toi Loki & Thor sont mes petits préférés. Par contre j'ai du mal à imaginer Steve sans Tony, même si on a tendance à échanger de temps en temps avec Bucky (qui est juste adorable).

 ** _Julia13verseau_ **: Oups ! Désolée pour le pavé je n'avais pas réalisé sur le document word. J'espère que tes yeux souffrent moins avec ce chapitre.

 ** _MlleSRL68_** : J'aime ton enthousiasme ! Il y aura sans doute un chapitre spécial Loki/Peter, mais je ne sais pas encore quand il apparaîtra. En tout cas ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent.


End file.
